CREEPYPASTA: The Gran Fiesta Tour
Taken from the account of Wally Bradshaw, a friend. I am a terrible person, I don’t deserve any sympathy. But I’m not asking for sympathy, not for myself anyway. I’m asking for sympathy for my little brother and reaching out in hopes that someone will help me find him. First I should clarify, Jamie was my step brother, when my dad married Marie she had a 10 year old son from a previous marriage. I’d just turned 21 and it was a little odd living at home with my step mom and her son. Jamie always got on my nerves, to tell the truth I had no use for him or his mom but the kid adored me. He wanted to follow me around wherever I went. It all started when me and my family took a trip to Disney World in Orlando Florida. We were staying at the Port Orleans resort for three days, we got the park hopper and spent the first couple of days at Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios the third and final day of our Disney vacation my mom and dad were going to go to Animal Kingdom. I wanted to go off on my own and do my own thing. Ever since I turned 21 I’d looked for any and every opportunity to get shit faced drunk. I told my parents I wanted to go to Epcot to see the World Showcase, I didn’t tell them I was going to drink my way around the whole thing. They had no interest in going to Epcot and were perfectly willing to let me go there on my own. Everything would have been fine but Jamie wanted to tag along with me. I told him he would have more fun seeing the animals and riding Expedition Everest than going around and seeing all the boring educational stuff at Epcot, but he insisted. My parents still wanted to go to Animal Kingdom but they made me take Jamie with me to Epcot. I remember how amazed he seemed by the massive silver ball that houses Spaceship Earth. He stared at it mouth agape. We went on a couple of rides before we got to the world show case, The Earth, Soaring and Spaceship Earth of course. When we got to the World Showcase we took a left heading toward Mexico. Jamie wanted to skip Mexico and go straight to Norway. He wanted to see Elsa and Anna from Frozen, he had some kind of crush on them. I told him we’d go there after we saw Mexico. The Mexican pavilion was houses inside of what looked like an Aztec or Mayan temple. Inside there was a neat setup made to look like you were outside in a courtyard of some Mexican market place at night. There was a little boat ride in there called the Gran Fiesta Tour starring the Three Caballeros. The sign featured Donald and two other characters, a parrot and a rooster who I’d seen before but who’s names I didn’t know. I googled it later on and found out their names are José Carioca and Panchito. Jamie got really excited when he saw there was no line at all for the ride. He loved Donald, he was his favorite of the Disney mascots. Jamie jumped up and down and shouted. “I wanna go on that one!” I told him I was feeling thirsty and wanted to get a drink before we got on any rides. He protested a bit but finally agreed. There was a restaurant in the plaza that overlooked the river from the Donald ride. It was called San Angel Inn Restaurante. We took a table and a waitress took our order. I ordered Jamie a Coke and I got a Margarita. As I sat enjoying my alcohol Jamie blew bubbles in his Coke impatiently through the straw. He kept looking over as the boats went down the river and into a cave of the ride. “Is there a waterfall? Do you drop down a big hill?” He asked. “I doubt it.” I told him. “I’ve seen some of the people getting off and they aren’t wet. I think it’s like it’s a Small World.” He didn’t say anything after that for a while. After I finished my Margarita I ordered a Mexican beer. Jamie seemed to be getting frustrated with how long I was taking but I didn’t care, he was the one who wanted to tag along. After the beer I started to have to pee really badly. “Hey I got to go to the bathroom do you need to go?” I asked Jamie. “No.” He said. “I’m all right.” I nodded. “OK well just sit here until I get back and don’t go anywhere. I found the restroom and went in I had to wait in a line for one of the stalls to open up and even once I got in there I couldn’t go until I heard the restroom clear out, which took quite sometime. I know it sound weird but I always get stage fright when I’m in the bathroom with other people and no matter how much I have to pee I can’t get anything to come out until I’m the only other person in the restroom. I had to wait a little while and when I finally heard the bathroom go quite I was able to empty my bladder. It felt amazing to finally relive myself. I had been holding it in for a while now. I left the stall and washed my hands. When I came back from the restroom I found my check at the table along with Jamie’s glass of coke still full but Jamie was gone. I looked around and I didn’t see him anywhere. How could I have been so stupid as to leave him alone? At that moment I heard Jamie call out to me. “There’s my brother! Hey Wally!” He called out I looked out over the river that flowed next to the restaurant. There in one of the ride boats sat my step brother Jamie. There was no one in the boat but Jamie and a strange man I’d never seen before. The man was middle aged with white hair and a full beard. He looked clean cut wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants, he looked like the kind of guy you’d imagine hanging out at a golf club. He wasn’t one of those fat, strange, grungy looking neck beard guys who practically smack of being on the sex offender registry, he looked like a grandfather. The kind of guy a kid would not be afraid to talk to. The man was sat right next to Jamie and had his arm around his shoulders. Jamie was wearing an oversized sombrero that he hadn’t been wearing before. The man must have given it to him. As they passed in the boat Jamie and the man waved at me. I felt my stomach knotting up and bile started welling up in my throat as the man smiled up at me. The boat rounded the corner and disappeared into a cave. I could still hear Jamie whooping and hollering as the boat moved out of sight, he was having a good old time. Didn’t he know what kind of danger he was in? I didn’t know what to do. I ran a crossed the restaurant and headed toward the entrance of the Gran Fiesta Tour. The waitress who’d served me called out. “Sir! You need to pay your bill!” I barley turned around and shouted back at her. “Not now! My brother just ran off with some strange old man.” I caught a look of concern in her eyes, she stepped back and let me continue on. I ran through the queue several other guessed protested as I passed them but I ignored them. I came to the loading dock. One of the Cast members working there shouted. “Sir! There’s a line!” “My little brother just got on the ride with a strange man!” I shouted. The cast members working the ride looked concerned. They let me stand there and wait for the boat that was carrying Jamie to come back around. One by one boats came back to the loading dock. Some were empty while others had a few people get off of. I thought my heart would stop when a boat came to the loading dock carrying only the oversized sombrero that Jamie had been wearing. Jamie and the strange man were gone. I jumped into the boat and picked up the hat. “This was the hat he was wearing!” I shouted. The cast members all seemed very concerned, they told me they would try to find someone with park security to help me. They told me to wait while they went and got someone. I felt like I was going to vomit, my heart was racing so fast. I waited while one of the cast members went to look for security. In the meantime the others continued to operate the ride letting more people on. Why would they do that? I wondered why they didn’t stop the ride. I watched three boat load up and depart and still no one had returned with security. I began to get frantic as a fourth boat loaded up with a small crew of people. There were no lap bars on the boat, you could just get right in and sit down. I thought to myself how easy it would be for someone to just jump out of one of the boats. What if that sick fuck had gotten Jamie off the boat and was raping him somewhere in the ride? The thought so terrified me that it spurred me into action. As the boat was about to depart I took a running jump and landed on the back of the boat. My foot splashed the water as I scrambled into the boat. Cast members were yelling for me to stop. I got into the boat and took a seat as the boat continued down the river. The boat passed the restaurant where only a short while ago I’d sat drinking my cares away. Dark jungle ambient noise played as the boat came to the first dark tunnel of the ride. We passed through an area that looked like dark Mayan or Aztec ruins. I could hear a cacophony of tropical bird calls and a jaguar growling in the dark. I hardly knew what to expect as we entered into that first tunnel painted with Mesoamerica murals. I suppose I expected some dark Pirates of the Caribbean style adventure ride but about half way up the tunnel I hear a voice with a thick cartoonesque Latin accent calling out. “This way!” At the end of the tunnel I could see a huge movie screen, the cartoon rooster Panchito Pistoles appeared on the screen playing a guitar. “Ha ha! Welcome amigos!” He cried out. Pachino was soon joined by José Carioca and… “Where is Donald?” The two of them cry. Donald Duck the third of the Three Caballeros fails to make an appearance with his comrades. The ride followed a lighthearted jovial romp around Mexico as José and Panchino attempted to find Donald. If I had been in a typical frame of mind I might have enjoyed the ride and found it to be a cute and enjoyable experience one might normally expect from a slow Disney kids ride. I was not in a normal frame of mind however. As I sat in the boat I was looking around trying to see anything sign of Jamie. The boat passed through a miniature Mexican village where dolls dressed in traditional Mexican clothing danced around and played games while a band of day of the dead skeletons play musical instruments on a bridge. I tried to listen to hear if I could hear Jamie calling for help but all I could here was the theme song of the Three Caballeros blaring throughout the ride. I don’t know if you’ve ever experienced this but to me it seems that when you lose someone in a place like Disney and you are worried to death trying to find them all the happy music and smiling cartoon faces, it’s maddening. It’s a spit in the face. It’s horrifying to see a world so happy and carefree while you are absolutely frantic and scared out of your mind. It’s like the whole world is celebrating in spite of you. I imagined that all those smiling dolls were laughing at my pain, mocking me and my futile attempt to find my brother. The trumpeting skeletons were like gleeful heralds of death trumpeting my brothers demise. The ride continued and still I saw no sign of Jamie. As I searched for my little brother José and Panchino searched for Donald. “ Excuse me Señor have you seen a duck? ¿Dónde está Donald ? ¿Dónde está Donald ?” They Cried. “¿Dónde está Donald ? ¿Dónde está Jamie ? ¿Dónde está mi hermano ? Where is my brother?” I felt like I was going insane, I still saw no sign of my brother and the ride was drawing to a close. José and Panchino had found Donald and the three Caballeros were reunited. “We’re three caballeros! Three gay caballeros! They say we are birds of a feather!” The three sang together joyously in the form of three animatronic puppets and there I was still worried to death about my brother. I couldn’t take it anymore I screamed out at the top of my lugs! “Jamie! Jamie! Jamie where are you?” Everyone in the boat turned and looked at me like I was crazy. I paid them no mind. I knew the ride was about to end when Panchino cried out saying. “Thanks for coming to Mexico and come again soon!” We passed a large mural depicting Mexico with the Three Caballeros flying over on a magic carpet. “Jamie where are you?” I screamed. The other passengers in the boat were mainly high school kids. They began to laugh and mockingly chant. “¿Dónde está Jamie ? ¿Dónde está Jamie ? ¿Dónde está Jamie ? “ I came again to the loading dock feeling utterly defeated. Disney park security was waiting when I came back. I explained what had happened with Jamie and the man. Soon the entire park, security and staff and the Orange County Police Department were searching for Jamie. There were road blocks leading in and out of Orlando but they never found him. If you are reading this and you know anything about my brother’s disappearance. Please bring him back. My father and stepmother haven’t spoken to me since he disappeared. They blame me for Jamie getting kidnapped. I need Jamie to be OK. I really don’t care what happens to me as long as he’s safe. So if you know where Jamie is please contact the Orange County Police Department. And this is a message to the man I saw in the boat with Jamie. I remember your face. It’s burned into my memory, and if I ever see you again I am going to rip your fucking guts out! Category:CreepyPasta Article